


it takes so much tremble to love

by if_i_be_waspish



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, PWP, god they talk a lot, just trying to secure my front row seat in hell i guess, lots of talking, there is a wager, wager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/if_i_be_waspish/pseuds/if_i_be_waspish
Summary: "Matt," Her voice is still raspy, thick with desire, "How in the bloody hell did you get in here?"Matt chuckles and leans forward, placing his elbow on his knee, "I have my ways."Alex rolls her eyes; he'd charmed the woman at the front desk, no doubt. He'd flirted with her and called her love, telling her there was just one little tiny favor he needed from her, swearing her to secrecy.She narrows her eyes at him, "Okay. A better question would be what in the bloody hell are you doing in here?" She crosses her arms over her chest, “After what you pulled tonight, sitting in that front row, looking at me like that.”





	it takes so much tremble to love

**Author's Note:**

> It's PWP. Not sure what other notes I could possibly give except the standard 'I'm going to hell for writing this.'
> 
> (story title from Andrea Gibson's 'Royal Heart')

The minute the thick hotel door closes behind Alex she leans her back against it and shoves her hand up her dress.

She'd been hot for hours, forced to wait until now – until she is finally alone in her hotel room to find release. She rubs herself through her lace knickers, tipping her head back against the door as her fingers work against her flesh, warm and slick through the fabric. Her breath comes hard and fast as she thinks about Matt.

He looked so smug and sexy tonight during her show, sitting in the front row like he didn’t know exactly what his mere presence does to her. Like he doesn’t know that just _looking_ at him turns her on. _Oh, he knew_.

That’s exactly why he’d done it in the first place; exactly why he’d shown up tonight unexpectedly. He’d sat there, watching Alex, his eyes smoldering as he watched her play, his eyes tracking every movement she made on stage – watching her intently, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

Matt is all sex, he always has been, and it drives Alex crazy. A fact that he well knows.

 _Whose bloody idea was this_? She wonders through a haze of lust, her hand still working herself under her dress, _who came up with this whole challenge to_ not fuck _until her show was over_? _And until his was_? She can’t remember right now, but whichever one of them came up with it should be drawn and quartered, honestly. Alex smirks – or just drawn.

She thinks about Matt again, sitting there in the front row, his hair falling in his eyes, his newly formed muscles rippling under his shirt, “Smug bastard,” She mutters, biting her lip as her fingers ghost across her own clit through the thin fabric and she almost _comes_ right then. Just thinking about him _sitting there_.

As a result of their stupid little _agreement_ – though it feels now quite like mutual torture – Alex had been out of her mind, horny for weeks, and had started taking it out on anyone who was in the vicinity. She'd even taken to snapping at stagehands before and after the show today, barking orders and glaring at the stage manager—so unlike her usual self, but she couldn't help it. She hadn’t felt Matt inside her almost exactly a month, and how much she falls apart has her wondering what she did _before_ she ever knew what he felt like sliding into her.

The only thing that has kept her even a little bit sane is that she doesn’t have to look at him; resisting him is so much easier when she doesn’t have to look at his mouth and remember what exactly he does to her with it.

Matt had shown up to her show tonight, though, quite unexpectedly since his play is on in another part of the country, and just smirked at her during the entirety of the performance, his fingers moving up and down the program of the play the way she wished they would move up and down on her.

 _Damn_ his fidgeting. She _missed_ those long fingers and what _they_ could do to her, never mind when they teamed up with his mouth. And it had only been a bloody month since she’d last felt them inside her; she still had one and a half to go. He’d disappeared straight after the show, the utter bastard, though she realizes it’s probably for the best given that no one knows about them just yet.

Suddenly deciding the friction from rubbing isn't enough anymore, Alex pushes the lace of her knickers aside and plunges two fingers deep into herself. She cries out and moans as her thumb ghosts over her clit again, this time with no barrier. "Fuck," She breathes, working her fingers in and out of herself in long deep strokes, her head still tipped back against the door, her eyes shut. She gasps as her fingers move faster, deeper, and she starts to whimper.

"Hey, Kingston." A gravelly voice says from the corner of the room.

Her fingers stop moving immediately and her eyes snap open. She'd know that voice anywhere. She drops her head down to survey the room, and sees a shadowy figure sitting in the grey reclining chair in the corner of the room.

Still panting, she withdraws her fingers from herself and takes a small step forward into the light. "Matt," Her voice is still raspy, thick with desire, "How in the bloody hell did you get in here?"

Matt chuckles and leans forward, placing his elbow on his knee, "I have my ways."

Alex rolls her eyes; he'd charmed the woman at the front desk, no doubt. He'd flirted with her and called her _love_ , telling her there was just one little tiny favor he needed from her, swearing her to secrecy.

She narrows her eyes at him, "Okay. A better question would be  _what_ in the bloody hell are you doing in here?" She crosses her arms over her chest, “After what you pulled tonight, sitting in that front row, looking at me like that.”

Matt lets out a sigh, "Well, I’d heard a little rumor that you haven't been acting like yourself these last few weeks, which I thought was strange, because whenever I talk to you, you seem just _fine_ with our little arrangement…" He looks her up and down, "I had my suspicions, of course." He laughs "Based on what I just witnessed, I guess I was right."

Alex steps further into the room, tugging her dress back down around her thighs. By now, a year into their relationship, he knows her better than just about anyone on the planet, so she isn't surprised he'd figured it out.

Still, she lifts her chin in defiance and scoffs, "You have no idea what you're talking about." Alex says, her voice mirroring the defiance in her face, reluctant to admit that he’d been right, not wanting to let him know that he just might have the upper hand here.

Here, of course, is in their little wager.

Lying in bed one night after a particularly rigorous session, the topic turned to _begging_ as it so frequently does between the two of them. Each of them had been utterly convinced that after a period of self-imposed abstinence the other would _beg_ to be fucked first, and thus the wager was born.

The first one to crack – first one to admit defeat and come to the other one to be satisfied has to do _anything_ the other wants in the bedroom. The stakes are high.

It’s a bet she’d not mind winning or losing, actually, since her sex life with Matt was a revelation – but, still, she’s rather competitive, and if she has a choice, she’ll always prefer winning. So she’s been playing it down on their phone calls, pretending it’s all so _easy_ for her, when she really comes around her rabbit with his name on her lips pretty much every single night.

Self-stimulation is okay per the rules, after all. And _god_ does she self-stimulate to images of him. She’d had to buy a jumbo pack of batteries, for heaven’s sake – and she’s almost out.

Matt stands from the chair in the corner of the room, and Alex’s eyes fall to his jeans where she can see his arousal straining against his zipper – at least she’s not alone in this, it seems. He takes three steps and is in front of her.

"Oh no?" He smirks, "So then you  _didn't_  just have your fingers buried deep in your cunt?" He catches her by the wrist and draws her hand – the one that had been between her thighs only moments before - up to his nose. Inhaling sharply, he closes his eyes, and then he breathes out and opens them again, looking at her fingers. He makes eye contact with her as he sticks his tongue out and runs it along the length of her still-wet finger and then back down again, "Oh, my eyes definitely  _weren't_  deceiving me." He licks her second finger the same way, never taking his eyes from hers; he lets out a sexy moan as he sucks the tip in his mouth and then releases it, "I _love_ the way you taste, Alex; especially when I know you’re wet _for me_." He drops her wrist and smirks at her again.

Alex feels her knees wobble a bit as the blood rushes from her head. She doesn’t have to wonder where it’s headed, because she feels the heat pool between her legs immediately.

She doesn't trust her voice, but she speaks anyway, "I don't know what you think…" She starts, but he interrupts her.

"Oh, come on, Alex,” Matt says, his voice near her ear in the way that always makes her shiver, “Just say the word – just say the word and you can have my face between your thighs.” He reaches up and toys with one of her curls, “Just _concede_ , Alex, and I’ll fuck you so rough and so hard you’ll be sore for weeks.” He plants a little kiss on her cheekbone, “Just the way you like.”

Alex feels her resolve slipping away—she'd been horny for weeks, and she'd spent tonight being endlessly turned on by Matt _just sitting there_ , and now he is standing before her in her hotel room with a hard on, talking about his face between her thighs and _fucking_ her roughly. Two of her favorite things when it comes to Matt Smith.

He is so very good with his tongue, after all. And, as it turns out, his cock.

"Matt," She breathes, "I need…"

"Oh, I know what you need." He shrugs, "You  _need_  to be fucked, and fucked good, don’t you?” At her nod, he makes a sound of disappointment, “Too bad I can't give it to you. At least… not until you _beg me_ , Alex. Come on, sweetheart, _beg me for it_."

His words snap her back into reality and she resolves to ignore the throbbing between her legs, the lust clouding her brain.

Smirking, she drops her voice an octave, just the way she knows he likes, “Not a chance, darling,” Alex lets out a laugh, and watches as Matt groans, dropping his forehead against hers. After all, he needs to fuck her just as much as she needs to be fucked, and they both know it.

His breath is hot against her ear and he nips at the shell, “God, Alex, do you know what your voice does to me? Do you _really_ have any bloody idea?”

"I’ve some idea…" Her voice is thick with desire, and she reaches out to touch Matt through his jeans, but he arcs his hips away from her.

Matt clicks his tongue at her, "No touching." He has a wicked glint in his eye, “I’m not about to lose this wager, Kingston,” He grins at her, “I’ve got _plans_ for you when I win,” He pauses to consider her, "But I suppose you could… watch." Her eyes go wide, "You do like to watch, don’t you, Alex?"

Alex swallows hard; closing her eyes a little, she nods, her voice heavy and thick when she speaks, "Yes."

And she does – she’s always had a bit of a voyeur kink, but it’s grown exponentially since she’s been with Matt. There’s something so thrilling about watching him stroke himself, about watching his long fingers slide up and down his length, touching himself _just_ the way he likes. It’s so sinfully erotic.

Matt brings his finger to his chin, pretending to think, "But how can we keep you from touching, since we both know you’re very naughty? Never met a rule you didn’t like to break." He moves to a rather large banquet chair in the opposite corner of the room and drags it so it’s in front of the corner chair he was sitting in when she'd first come in. "Take your dress off and sit down, Alex." He orders, his voice rough. He indicates the banquet chair.

Alex considers him – she _does_ so very love when he gives directives. And she _has_ been mad with lust for weeks without his touch. Plus, she’s quite interested in whatever he’s got planned – sure, it’s likely just a ploy to get her to break first, but she’s still intrigued.

Smirking, she kicks off her heels and brings her hands to the zipper in the side of her dress. Drawing it down, she lets it slide over her body and then she steps out of it, leaving herself clad only in black lace knickers and a matching black lace bra that leaves very little to the imagination.

Matt drags his eyes up and down her body and licks his lips, and Alex wonders if she will ever quite get used to the hungry way he looks at her. It’s been a year, and it still drives her wild.

Matt’s voice is gruff, "Sit."

Alex obeys and sits down in the chair; Matt immediately begins work on his belt buckle, his gaze flicking over her body. When his buckle is undone, he slides his belt off slowly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Hands behind your back." He commands, moving behind her in the chair.

Alex grins, feeling his words directly between her legs. She obeys, putting her hands behind her back, tilting her head back to look at him, curious. He grabs her wrists a bit roughly and holds them together while he ties the leather belt around them, looping it once through the back of the chair. When he’s finished, the knot is loose enough to not be painful, but tight enough that she can’t get out of the restraint. She knows, because she tries. He tugs on the belt one more time and nods, satisfied.

"There we go." Matt pulls his t-shirt over his head and unbuttons his jeans, "I've left your legs free this time because I want you to be able to use that chair to your advantage," Matt explains, smirking at her. "You know I'd love to touch your cunt," Alex hisses at the thought of his long fingers sliding across her flesh, "But… that would be against the rules until you concede, so I’m afraid you'll just have to figure something else out."

He kicks off his boots, unzips his jeans, and slides them off. His cock tents his boxer briefs, and he sees Alex’s eyes fall directly to his erection. He grabs himself through his boxer briefs, "Is this what you want to see, Alex?" He asks her. “It’s been awhile, hasn’t it? Since we’ve been in different cities. Do you want to see my cock?”

Alex nods and opens her mouth to speak, but her throat is too dry. She nods again and clears her throat. "Yes." Her voice sounds harsh, rough with lust. The _things_ Matt does to her, honestly.

Matt stares at her, a glint in his eye, because he knows exactly what he’s doing, and Alex has no doubt that this is part of his plan. He’s going to drive her mad with lust in the hopes that she’ll break – they can fuck _and_ he gets whatever he wants in bed. Not like she doesn’t give that to him _anyway_ , but there’s a few things he’s wanted to try.

Matt pushes his boxer briefs over his hips until they pool on the floor and he steps out of them. Alex’s eyes don’t move, staying directly on his erection, and he chuckles as she licks her lips. _How she’s missed his cock._

Matt grabs himself, running his hand up and down his length as she watches, enraptured. There really _is_ something so erotic about watching him do this – it turns her on more than she’d ever imagined.

He sits down on the chair in the corner, leaning back a little, and stares at her, his eyes traveling up and down her body. He can see her hardened nipples through her lace bra, she knows, and his breath starts to come shallow. Alex grins, pleased that she has such an obvious effect on him.

His hand slides up and down his cock, circling the head with his thumb and then dropping back down again. "I wish this was your hand, Alex. Or better yet, your mouth." He gasps as he twists his hand back up his length, "You know your way around my cock, don't you?" Matt smirks, “You know, I’d never had my cock quite so thoroughly sucked until I met you.”

Alex nods; she _loves_  her way around his cock. She’d always been partial to giving head, loved the way it felt, loved the power and control she had over her partner in that moment. And she was quite good at it. Rave reviews, actually.

But with Matt, as with everything else between them, the desire to please him with her mouth was beyond anything she’d experienced previously – once, she’d even come without touching herself, just from having him in her mouth.

Even now, just at his words, just at the _thought_ of sucking him, she can feel herself soaking through her knickers, the cool fabric pressing into her, and she shifts herself, wrapping her feet around the legs of the chair to get a better angle. She presses herself down into the rough material of the chair, swiveling her hips, enjoying the feeling the pressure gives her.

"That's it," Matt breathes, watching her as his hand moves up and down his cock in slow strokes, "Work your cunt on that chair. Does it feel good, Alex?" He questions, his voice ragged.

There’s something about the way he says her name in moments like this that makes Alex moan. "Mmhmm." She nods, her eyes glued to his cock. She’s surprised at how good it does feel, pressing herself against a bloody chair, and she vaguely wonders if she should feel embarrassed. But just as quickly as the thought arises, it passes—she is so incredibly turned on in general, let alone watching him touch himself, that she realizes she doesn’t care what she has to do to get off _without_ losing this bet, she is damn well going to do it.

Since they’ve been together, she’s had a  _thing_ about watching him wank. Voyeur kink aside, it’s intensified with Matt. She loves it, watching his hand glide up and down his length, his rough fingers working on himself. She especially loves it when he _talks_ to her while he does it. She'd always loved dirty talk, and it turns her on so much to see him stroke himself  _and_  listen to him talk— _that voice_. It does things to her. Had done since the first day they met, if she’s honest.

Matt knows this about her, and he loves to talk just as much as she loves to listen. "Remember that night in Cardiff?" He asks, bringing his hand up to his mouth and licking it for lubrication. And there were _many_ nights in Cardiff, but she instantly knows precisely which night he’s speaking of, "You were  _so_  hot on set that night. We'd been fighting all day, remember? Over something ridiculous… but that night… I fucked you so hard you could barely walk the next day."

Alex flicks her eyes up to his and nods, catching her lip between her teeth; she definitely remembers. It was the first night they’d discovered they both liked things more than just a little rough – it was a proclivity that was newly developed for her, but one Matt had kept under wraps, always so tender and gentle with her until that night in Cardiff.

Matt brings his hand back down to himself and slides it down to his base, inhaling sharply at the sensation, "How many different ways did I take you that night?"

Alex’s eyes drop back down to his hand and she rocks herself back and forth on the chair and lets out a little moan, her breathing rapid and shallow as she settles on the memory.

"I bet I know which way you're thinking of right now, don't I?" He asks, his voice a hot mixture of lust and cockiness. _So very Matt_.

An image flashes behind Alex’s eyes: her naked on all fours on the bed in his flat, Matt standing behind her equally naked, his hand pulling her head back roughly by her hair as he slams into her over and over again…  _hard_.

"Mmm," He moans, his hand working faster up and down his shaft. "I always love taking you like that, too. Fisting your hair in my hand, yanking your head back, and just pounding into you." He grins at her, “Just ask me, Alex. Ask me and let’s see how hard you want it tonight, hey?”

Alex can feel her body go hot – she can feel her resolve to _win_ slipping, the lust fogging her brain as she thinks about Matt taking her roughly from behind. And she wants it _very_ hard tonight. It’s one of her favorite sensations, and she can feel the echo of him between her thighs for _weeks_ after it happens. And, _oh_ , she misses it. All she would have to do is concede – just a few words and he could take her up against the wall, on the bed, in the shower – over and over again.

She squirms in the chair and whimpers, her arousal higher than she can ever remember it being. She struggles against the belt tying her wrists together, wanting desperately to break free and get her fingers on herself,  _in_ herself. More than that, she wants to feel  _him_  inside her. It’s been too long without it.

She bites her lip and shakes her head – _no_. She will not lose this bet. Up until now she’s been a passive participant in this little game he’s currently playing, and it’s been quite fun. Matt’s been talking to her, riling her up, and she loves it – she’s hot and squirming in the chair, and he’s hard but _not hard enough_.

Alex fixes him with a naughty smile – she knows it’s one of his favorites and she sees his eyes widen just a bit before he cocks his head at her curiously, wondering what, exactly, she has up her proverbial sleeve. She licks her lips and watches as Matt’s eyes follow the path of her tongue. She parts her mouth and bears down on the chair, gasping a bit as her tongue pokes out of her mouth. He’s watching her with rapt attention, and she smirks.

“I love when you fuck me hard, darling. But do you know what else I love?” She looks at him from hooded eyes, “I love sucking your cock, Matt, do you know that?” Alex laughs, “What am I saying? Of course you do.” She eyes him, her gaze sliding slowly up and down his body, “And I know how much you _love_ when I do, hm?” His breath hitches and he nods, “Do you miss it, Matt?” She tilts her head to the side, “My mouth on your cock?”

Matt groans, closing his eyes, his hips bucking into his hand, “God, yes, Alex. I miss your mouth. I miss your dirty, filthy mouth – your sinful lips wrapped around my cock.” She sees his grip tighten. “You suck it so well, love.”

Alex smiles, “All you have to do is beg me, darling. And then you can feel my mouth on your cock _right now_. I could come over there and just take you in my mouth, hm? Work you over just the way you like with my tongue.”

Matt smirks, his eyes darting to her arms, “No you couldn’t, love, you’re all tied up.”

She looks at him, blinking innocently, “Oh, you’re right. So, with just a few words, then, you could come over here, stand on this chair with your feet between my legs, and fuck my mouth with my hands tied behind my back.” Matt groans, his hand stilling on his cock, and Alex knows exactly what she’s doing to him, “You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Matt? Just grab me by the hair and fuck my face until you come down my throat?” Matt chokes out a moan, gripping his cock tightly in his hand, and Alex smirks, “Seven words, darling. That’s all it takes. Seven sweet little words – do you want to say them? _Please let me fuck your face, Alex_.”

Matt groans, his hand moving slowly, surely over himself, “I do _so_ love to fuck your face.”

Alex quite loves it, too, if she’s honest, "God, Matt," She breathes, "I wish…" She trails off, grinding herself down on the chair, “I wish you’d just _beg_ ,” She looks at him, “We both know you want to, darling.”

Matt grunts, his hand working faster, "Do you know what _I_ wish, Alex? What I want right now?" He tilts his head back a bit, "I wish you'd just _concede_ , wish you’d just _beg for my cock_ like a lovely girl so you could be sitting on my face right now." He smirks at her as he swirls his hand around his tip, "So you could sit on my face while I stroke myself.” He groans, his eyes slamming shut as he licks his lips, and Alex’s eyes follow the path of his tongue, “I can still taste you on my tongue, Alex. Do you want that? To sit on my face?”

"God, yes," Alex moans, moving her hips around fervently, "I do.”

Matt opens his eyes and moans as he watches her moving against the chair, and Alex knows that he’s thinking of all the times she'd sat on his face, balancing herself with her hands on the wall behind his head as he moved his hand up and down his cock. She'd ground down on his face like she’s doing on this chair now, his nose pressed into her clit, breathing her in as he worked his tongue against her, slipped it inside her as she gasped. She'd reach down behind her, one hand on the wall, the other grasping his balls, and he'd moan against her as she worked herself against his mouth.

Matt's hand is moving faster now, his breath ragged as he pants, "I love using my tongue on you, Alex." Matt’s voice is rough, full of gravel, coated with his desire for her, "How many men have licked you as good as I do, Alex? Hm?” He strokes himself faster, his hand working up and down. “Has anyone else made you come with his mouth _quite_ the way I do?”

Alex’s eyes snap to his face, and she finds he’s staring straight at her, a knowing smirk on his face. _Bastard_.

He already knew – he already knew that no one had ever fucked her _quite_ like he does. Oh, she’d had plenty of good sex in her life – but Matt approached sex – and sex with _Alex_ particularly – with such an unabashed _enthusiasm_ that she found herself, after fifty, with the best sex life she’d ever had.

Matt knows that no one had ever made her come quite as hard as he does, and oh, does he _love_ when she tells him that. Alex doesn’t mind, though, since Matt repeatedly tells her how she’s the best sex he’s ever had.

Alex is moving faster against the chair now, she can feel her climax building inside her and it surprises her, "No, darling." She whispers, her eyes boring into his, "No one’s ever licked me like you – no one’s ever done the things you do to me with your tongue.” She smirks at him when his mouth drops open, she’s never confirmed it like that for him before, open and honest, "I love fucking your face, grinding myself against your lips as you drive your tongue into me over and over again." She presses herself deliberately against the chair, "That's what I'm thinking about now. I’m pretending this chair is your face."

" _Fuck_ , Alex," He breathes out, his breath coming faster and faster.

He is close, Alex knows, he is _so close_ ; Alex sees his hand twisting in exactly the way he likes, his fingers circling the head of his cock. She wants him to _beg_ , because _god_ she wants to feel him inside of her, but he’s so close – so close to the edge, and she knows he won’t break, not this time, it’s too late.

Matt looks at her, his hand slowing just a bit, and she knows the bet is forgotten for the moment, it’s the farthest thing from his mind. He wants to please her right now, just like this. "Do you want me to come?" He asks her, his voice gravelly and rough with want and need.

Alex moans, the sound deep and loud as it echoes off the walls of the hotel room, "Yes." She says, rocking back and forth on the chair, her eyes watching his hand slide up and down his shaft, "I want to see you come." She flicks her eyes up to his, letting the full weight of her lust for him settle in her gaze, "Come for me, darling – come all over yourself for me." She whispers, her voice dripping with sex as she drops her eyes down to his cock again.

His breath catches at the way she is looking at him, staring hungrily at his cock, her lips slick from where she'd licked them. She knows the signs by now, knows that he will come within seconds.

His face contorts, his eyes squeezing shut, "Fuck," He cries out, and his hand slides to the top of his cock, working the tip until his orgasm shoots through him and he cries out again, her name bouncing off the walls as his hand slides up and down himself rapidly, riding his orgasm out as he spills over his hand, once, twice, three times letting out a long languid moan and drawing in ragged breaths.

He shudders as he opens his eyes, and Alex watches him, her skin flushed as she works herself against the seat of the chair.

Matt knows Alex as well as she knows him by now, and she knows he can see she is on edge, nearly ready to orgasm. She briefly wonders if he will be cruel, if he will take the opportunity to try to make her beg – to try to win – she’s not so sure she’d be able to resist right now, having watched Matt come all over himself.

But as soon as she sees the lust still in his eyes, he knows he won’t – he knows exactly how to send her over the edge, and he’s going to give it to her.

Alex bites her lip in anticipation, still rocking her hips.

Matt lazily runs his hand up and down his shaft, shuddering a bit when he touches a sensitive spot on his cock, the same one Alex likes to tease with her tongue when he comes in her mouth.

His eyes are dark, and he has that smug, sexy grin on his face she’d come to love so much – he looks down at himself, at the mess his orgasm made covering his cock, "I bet you wish you could clean this up for me, don't you, Alex?" Her eyes go wide and her head tilts back a little; reading her reaction, he smirks, "Yeah, I thought so. What would you use to clean it up?" He rasps, and Alex swallows hard – _fuck_ – she hadn’t expected him to go there, "Tell me what you would use." He growls.

Alex finds a rhythm in her rocking, and she moans at his words, at the secret part of her that Matt discovered not so long ago – the part that made him grin and call her _his dirty girl_ as he buried his hands in her curls as she licked him clean, "My tongue,” She whimpers, “I’d use my tongue." She answers, looking at him through hooded eyes as the image of herself crawling over to him on all fours and cleaning him up with her tongue flashes through her mind.

Matt chuckles, the sexy sound hitting Alex right between her legs. "That's right, you'd clean me up with your tongue, wouldn't you – my _dirty girl_?" He shudders once more as the last bit of his orgasm ripples through him, "Look at this mess.” Her gaze focuses on his hand, still around his cock, “You'd crawl right over here, stick that pretty pink tongue out and clean my cock off for me, wouldn't you?" He smirks, "And I know, Alex, I _know_ \- you wouldn't miss a drop of my come, would you, love?"

Alex gasps, his words and the image they conjure turning her on even more, "Fuck," She exhales sharply, squirming in the chair. "No, I wouldn't miss a _bloody_ drop. I’d swallow every bit of it – every last drop of your come." She shuts her eyes, pressing herself down into the chair, hard, bouncing over and over again, desperate for release, "Matt, p -." She cuts herself off, not _quite_ ready to beg, but god she would if he asked her. Her eyes come half open, and she looks at his cock still covered in his release, "Just…" She gasps as she hits a particularly sweet spot and she grinds down, "Just one taste."

Matt inhales sharply and she sees his cock twitch, and then he grins, the smile spreading across his face slowly. "Just one taste." He agrees, licking his lips, "I suppose it’s only fair since I did have quite a lovely little taste of you earlier. Any more than that, though, and you have to _beg_ for it."

Alex nods in agreement, her breathing shallow.

Matt runs his index and middle fingers along his length; Alex’s eyes trail the path of his fingers as he gathers what she so desperately wants to taste. She licks her lips – it’s been _so long_ since she tasted him. He stands up and walks over to her, stopping to stand in front of her. He holds his fingers in front of her lips, her eyes tracing their length, her tongue darting out to moisten her lips as she notices how wet his fingers are.

"Open your mouth." He commands, knowing it is her very favorite of his commands.

Alex does as he says, leaning her head a bit forward and sucking his fingers inside her mouth. As the taste of him – as the taste of _Matt_ – hits her tongue, she moans, whispering “ _Fuck_ ” around his fingers. She sucks harder, not taking her eyes away from his, the taste of him swirling around her mouth as she moves her tongue along his fingers, savouring.

As her tongue cleans his fingers off, he lowers his head. His voice is authoritative when he speaks, "Come, Alex." Matt smirks, “Or beg for more of mine.”

 _God_ – the thought he’d just put in her head is all she needs. Alex bites down on his fingers, grinding herself into the chair, letting out a hoarse cry as her orgasm rips through her body. She throws her head back, pleased when Matt’s fingers follow, and her body stills as her toes curl.

Alex curses as she shudders, the expletives muffled by Matt’s fingers still in her mouth, sliding across her tongue. She squeezes her legs together and rocks into the chair as she rides out the wave. It is a shockingly powerful orgasm given the only physical stimulation at her disposal was the seat of a banquet chair.

But Matt had stoked the flames of her orgasm with his words, with his taste on his fingers as he fed her.

When she opens her eyes, Matt is staring at her face, a small smirk on his lips – he'd liked what he'd seen just then. She releases his fingers from her mouth and glances down to see that he is half-hard again. Her head lolls back, resting against the back of the chair as she pants. Matt leans down and begins untying the belt holding her wrists together. He places an open mouthed kiss on her neck, and then releases her hands.

Alex’s hands fly immediately to herself and she presses down on her clit, enjoying the sensation it sends through her body. A small moan escapes her as she works her fingers against herself, drawing out the end of ecstasy.

When she opens her eyes again, Matt is watching her, his gaze full of pure lust – and _love_. Alex feels her heart hammering in her chest, and then she feels it tighten because _Matt Smith loves her_ , and she’ll never get tired of seeing that reflected on his face when he looks at her.

He leans down and speaks into her ear, his voice ragged, "You're so fucking sexy, Alex." He breathes out, sending a shiver down her spine, " _My_ Alex.” His hand tugs on her curl, “You are mine, aren’t you?”

Alex looks at him, then stands up, her knees wobbly beneath her, “Course I am, darling. For as long as you want me,” She smiles at him, looping her arms around his neck.

Matt’s eyes flash – “I will want you _forever_.”

“So you say,” She whispers, leaning in towards his face, her mouth brushing lightly across his.

He grips her by her arm,s pulling his head back to look at her so he can see her face, “So I mean.”

Alex sighs, kissing him gently as she brings her hand down to his cheek – she loves that he believes that. But she loves even more that he’s making her begin to believe it, too. Every day with him she believes it more.

“So you mean, darling.” She sighs, her thumb lightly caressing his lower lip. He grins – it’s his stupid, ridiculous grin and she loves everything about it, but mostly that _she’s_ the one to put it on his face now. He kisses her thumb, and she presses it against his lips a bit more firmly, “And what about you, then?”

Matt’s eyes are serious, and he speaks against her thumb without hesitation, “Yours. So blindingly, wholly yours, Alex.”

She smiles at him, her thumb running along his bottom lip again.

“I love you,” He whispers as he grabs her wrist, pulling her hand away. He leans forward and kisses her, his tongue dipping into her mouth quickly before she pulls away.

“I love you, too.” She loops her arms around his neck.

Matt looks at her, a suggestive glint in his eye, “You could have made me beg for your cunt, you know.”

Alex smiles, then leans up and presses her mouth against his ear, “What a coincidence, darling, because you could have made me beg for your come.” She feels Matt’s grip tighten on her hips and she smiles against his ear, “When this bet is finally over – when you _lose_ , that is – I may just beg for it, anyway.”

Matt gasps, then groans – but he pulls back and looks at her, still serious, “The thing you don’t understand, Alex, is that,” He pauses, moving his hand to brush his thumb tenderly along her cheekbone, “I’ve already lost.”

He kisses her forehead gently, then smiles against it and she hears what he doesn’t say: _my heart and to you._

And when she ducks her head and leans her head against his chest to whisper to him with her lips pressed against his chest, “Same here, darling,” She knows it’s true and she wonders when it stopped scaring her, belonging to someone again.

As she listens to Matt’s heart beat wildly in his chest, she imagines it doesn’t much matter because she knows they are both lost – _and to each other_.


End file.
